She Love You!
by ClaraO
Summary: A Beatle Contest : el la embarro y cree que ah perdido al amor de su vida/ - ¿lo amas? ¿amas al idiota de mi hermano?,-si, Alice, lo amo. TH pesimo Summary


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: SHE LOVE YOU **  
**Nombre de la Autora: Mae May Gonzalez**  
**Pareja: EdwardxBella**  
**Número de palabras: 2.180 (aproximadamente xD)**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T… los personajes no son mios blablabla todo pertenece ( exepto la historia xD) a S.M… songfic.**

**SHE LOVE YOU (YEAH!)**

_You think you've lost your love,_

_Well I saw her yesterday,…_

**Edward POV**

Era un idiota. Lo había echado a perder TODO. Había perdido a la mujer que tanto amaba.

No me perdonara NUNCA!.

Ella se llama Isabella Swan. Bella, como prefiere que le digan todos. Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice. Nos habíamos hecho novios hace 6 meses y habíamos terminado hace 2.

Todo mi culpa. Todo por borracho, por inconsciente.

¿Por qué se me ocurrió ir a esa estúpida fiesta , y mas beber?

_**Flash Back**_

_Hoy era la fiesta de mi mejor amigo Emett. Mi novia –todavía no puedo creer lo increíblemente bien que se siente llamarla así- Bella no quería ir. Pero dos horas en su habitación… solos, la convencieron._

_-pero Edward ¡no quiero ir!_

_¡Sabia que me lo iba hacer!. No es que ella haya olvidado lo que paso. Solo que no es mucho de fiestas. Resople._

_-eso no era lo que me habías dicho hace dos horas amor…-le guiñé el ojo y ella, por supuesto, se sonrojó._

_-pero es que…_

_-es que nada amor… anda por Emm_

_-¡por él es que no lo hago! La última fiesta me emborracho a punto de "la ultima Belly Bell´s"_

_-ya lo recuerdo. Tuve que cargarte hasta tu cama. –Cuando eso no éramos novios.- no sabes la tentación que era tenerte así…_

_-¡ya basta Cullen! Y veo que no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo. ¡que sea rápido!_

_Me rei de su expresión y le bese en la nariz._

_Al llegar, la casa estaba repleta de gente. Vi a mi hermana y su novio Jasper en la cocina, el único sitio medio tranquilo para conversar y me quede allí con Bella un rato. _

_Jasper y yo habíamos tomado de mas –como todos en la fiesta- pero yo abandone el grupo y fui a buscar una cerveza mas ( ya que en la cocina no quedaba ni una)._

_Veía a Emmet con su rubia y odiosa novia, el me saludo mientras que ella me fulmino con la mirada. Me dio igual. Ella trataba así a todos. _

_Cerveza,creveza…. Mmmmhh no, no encontraba ni una lata._

_-hola guapo-me sobresalto una voz chillona y algo nasal_

_Enfrente de mí estaba la rubia oxigenada de Jessica._

_-hola_

_-buscas una de estas- en su mano tenía una lata de ese preciado liquido que yo buscaba._

_-ehhh si. ¿Dónde la conseguiste? .- después de todo, no sería tan mal amigo de no llevarle una a Jasper._

_-por ahí- señalo una habitación. No me extrañe, estaba borracho y todo pero cuando se trataba de fiestas, Emmet utilizaba TODA la casa._

_-muchas gracias_

_-te acompaño bizcocho- y sin que se lo pidiera, me siguió hasta la habitación._

_Al llegar cerro la puerta y se me abalanzo._

_Mis manos, al principio, la alejaron, pero después se rindieron y la hicieron disfrutar. ¡que esperaba de mi! Estaba borracho._

_Pero de pronto reaccione, empecé a apartarla pero en ese momento…_

_-Ed, amor te eh estado bus…- y su cara quedo sin emociones. Vi una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Y ella salió corriendo._

_Quite a Jessica y Salí corriendo._

_-Bella… BELLA para … por favor déjame explicarte._

_-vete. No me llames. Olvida que existí. Que fui solo un polvo momentáneo. Porque eso es lo que fui.- Ella estaba buscando las llaves de su auto en el bolso… al encontrarlas abrió la puerta._

_-no. No digas eso Bella .tu eres …_

_Me interrumpió abruptamente.- era Cullen, era.-cerro la puerta y arranco su auto._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Creí que nunca la volvería a ver. Ella en realidad me importaba mucho. Después de lo que paso no volví a salir con ninguna chica y solo trataba de buscarla a ella. Pero sabía que era terca y que muy posiblemente me odiaba. No imagine volverla a ver en mi casa.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba en mi casa cuando escuche el timbre._

_Lentamente me arrastre hasta la puerta. Lo que vi me dejo sorprendido. Era Bella, mi lindo ángel._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con recelo y esperanza._

_-vengo a ver a Alice, obviamente. ¿creías que iba a abstenerme de venir por MI amiga, solo por que discutí contigo?..._

_Me dio la espalda y salió corriendo a la habitación de mi hermana._

_-Aliceeeeeeeeeeee! Tengo que contarte…-y desapareció._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Y asi ha sido un millón de veces en estos dos meces sin ella. Ella viene y se encierra en la habitación de mi hermana.

Estaba en mi casa leyendo "Un mundo Feliz" -¿Qué ironía, no?- cuando escuche el timbre. Era Bella. Antes de abrir lo sabía.

-hola

-hola Cullen

Traspaso el umbral de la puerta.

-y… ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo Bell's?

Ni siquiera se volteo.-nada.

Y se diriguio a la habitación de Alice.

Sabía que la había herido. Esa misma tarde nosotros habíamos…. Yo había sido su primer chico. ¿Cómo esperar que me perdonara?.

Me senté otra vez en el diván de las sala. Y seguí con la lectura.

El pasaje que estaba leyendo era algo empalagoso. Quería tirar el libro por la ventana cuando en eso sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-hola?

-_hola Ed, habla Jasper_

-oh.. hola Jazz, necesitas a mi hermana?- la pregunta era estúpida. Sabia la respuesta.

-_por favor._

-dame un momento. Esta con Bella.

_-… y estas bien_

-¿Por qué debía de estar mal?

_-la sigues queriendo…_

-obviamente si Jazz. Pero creo que debo darle tiempo

_-yo creo que dos meses son bastante tiempo no?_

-ya te comunico con Alice.-no quería hablar más del tema.

Me dirigí en silencio a la habitación de mi hermana. La puerta estaba medio abierta.

-¡no soporto mas Aliie!- exclamo _mi_ Bella

-díselo- contesto mi hermana siguiéndose limando las uñas

-no puedo Alice, no sé si puedo perdonarlo.

¿Estaban hablando de mí?

-Jazz espera un minuto… creo que están en algo importante.- susurre lo más bajo que pude. Jasper seguro estaba escuchando la conversación también.

Mi hermana se incorporo y se situó frente a ella.

-Isabella Swan dime una cosa. Solo eso importa. – ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿lo amas? ¿amas al idiota de mi hermano?

Ella vacilo un segundo. Me lo merecía, me merecía un "NO" rotundo.

-si, Alice, lo amo.

¡me ama! ¡ella me ama!.

Espere un poco de tiempo y abrí la puerta. Trate de parecer normal.

-Alice, te llama Jasper.

Le pase el teléfono y me dirigí a la sala, no sin sonreírle y mirarla.

Volví a la lectura ¿a quién engañaba? Estaba esperando que Alice terminara de hablar con Jasper.

De la nada apareció mi hermana con una sonrisa de "estoy planeando algo y tu estas metido en eso" en la sala.

Colgó el teléfono y me dijo.

-Jazzy te dice que te ve en una hora en el café de la esquina de su casa. No tomes Ediie, la ultima vez casi besas a Jasper, lo confundiste con Bella.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Mire hacia los lados, con suerte Bella se había quedado en la habitación de Alice.

-shhhht enana. No vez que puede escucharnos. – a esto Alice solo se rio y se volvió hacia su habitación.

Dude varios minutos volver a tratar de escuchar algo más de la conversación de Alice y de Bella.

Por fin me decidí y camine hacia la habitación.

-¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a tu hermano?- pregunto mi ángel.

-si… no te imaginas la cara de asco de Jasper y la de burla de Emmet.

-se lo merece.

-Bella. Tu no eres la única que ah sufrido con esto.

-lo sé Alice. Pero si la que ha sufrido más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, anda dime.

-¿te parece poco no salir, comer, escuchar música, ¡leer! En un mes. Es ridículo. Estaba catatónica. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dejar de ser la protagonista para así poder ser una simple espectadora.

-lo sé Belly, pero él lo ah pasado mal también.

-en todo caso Alice, no lo puedo olvidar. Lo amo. Lo amo.

-DI-CE-LO

Me retire. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

Me sentía culpable. Ella estaba algo delgada, desecha. No pensaba que era por mi.

Me puse mi chaqueta y Salí al café en que me cito Jasper.

Al llegar me senté en la mesa del rincón. Estaba pensando en pedir un café pero en ese preciso instante empezó a sonar "all you need is love" de the Beatles. Que ironia. Necesitaba amor. Pero no el de cualquier chica. Necesitaba ese calor, esa felicidad que solo Bella me había dado.

Al diablo el café.-una cerveza- dije al mesero que se había acercado a pedir la orden

-dos- dijo mi amigo que estaba tomando asiento

-hola

-hola Edward

-bueno… para que me necesitabas.

-tienes que hacer algo con el asunto de Bella,- recibió las dos cervezas- gracias.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-que seas feliz, hermano. Que sean felices.

-¿Cómo?

-pídele perdón.

-ya lo eh hecho- dije con desgana.-y nunca me escucha.

-ella te necesita. Esta es la vencida. Lo se

Me reí- Jasper te pareces a mi hermana con el rollo de sus "Visiones"

-deja de tontear, Edward y haz algo.

Mi mundo sin Bella, era oscuro, frio y con una peste a alcohol.

No me sentía yo. No era yo. Era un casco vacio.

Tome el último sorbo de cerveza.

-tienes razón Jasper. Voy a hablar con ella.

-suerte hermano!.

Ya fuera del bar, llame a Alice.

-_bueno?_

-hola enana

_-¿Qué pasa hermanito?_

_-_¿sabes donde esta Bella?

-_en su casa. ¿piensas hacerle una "visita"?-_pregunto Alice jugetona.

-si. Solo espero que no me suelte a su perro Jake.

-_descuida… te va ir bien._

-gracias Aliiie.

-_de nada. Una cosa mas hermanito: lleva paraguas._

Mire al cielo. Estaba sin una sola nube. Bufe.

-claro Alice. – y colgé

Camino a casa de bella y de la nada empezó a llover y muy fuerte. Me maldije "siempre tengo que escuchar a Alice" pensé.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido. Camine y camine. –MI auto estaba dañado, cortesía de Emmet- hasta encontrar el edificio color ladrillo en el que vivía Bella.

Una vecina que me conocía me dejo entrar fácilmente.

Toque el timbre de su casa.

-vooooooy- contesto Bella

En menos de un minuto estuvo frente la puerta. Vestía una sudadera gris y una camisa blanca que decía "peace"

-Edward?

No la deje hablar. Me apodere de sus labios, de su cuerpo. ¡Dios! Cuanto la extrañaba.

Cerré la puerta sin despegarla de mi, y nos condije a el sillón.

Ella en ningún momento se negó.

Todo había subido de tono muy rápido. Paré y la mire fijo a los ojos.

-¿me amas?

Ella se quedo mirándome, y me acerco a su cuerpo. Tome eso como un sí.

Pero de pronto se separo.

-eres un idiota Edward Cullen

Mi cara debió de ser un poema. Decepción también se podía llamar a lo que mi esta reflejaba.

-pero eres MI idiota- y me siguió besando.

Nunca me había alegrado más que me llamaran "idiota"

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo volvimos. Emmet me amenazo con romperme todos los huesos de mi cuerpo si no cuidaba a Bella.

Jasper, de manera un poco mas "civilizada" que el orangután de Emmet, me hizo saber que secundaba la condición de este ultimo.

Mi hermana no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa diciendo que tenia a la mejor cuñada, en fin haciendo planes para el futuro. Creo que ya tenía el vestido de novia de mi Bella.

-¿en que piensas mi amor?- me dijo Bella. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en el sillón de la sala. Ella se había quedado dormida leyendo un texto para su estudio. Dormida sobre mi pecho. Esto era mi cielo y ella era mi ángel.

-en nada en especial…

-ja! Como no, eso te lo crees tu solito Cullen, esa Jessica te da problemas otra vez?

Jessica era una chica que no entendía un " tengo novia y la amo". Al principio me pareció divertido ver a mi Bella celosa. Pero después de lo que paso en la fiesta me pareció que se había pasado de la raya . Hace una semana me había deshecho de ella con la ayuda de Alice y Emmet. O eso espero.

-no es eso amor

-¿entonces?- vi como funcia su ceño. Era tan tierna… bese su frente.

-no es que con lo que te quiere Alice y con lo loca que esta, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que ya tiene TU vestido de novia.

Se escucho una carcajada musical proveniente de Bella.

-eso es cierto…-dijo al terminar de reír.- y tu Cullen ¿estarías dispuesto a atarte conmigo?

Yo sabia que ya no estábamos molestando… ella sabia que yo no era un hombre de compromisos. Pero todo lo había cambiado ella. Podían quitarme el aire, pero si ella estaba a mi lado mi corazón seguiría latiendo. Entonces supe la respuesta.

-siempre que tu no hullas Swan.

-te amo

Ella me ama, me amó cuando era un idiota –aunque lo sigo siendo- y estoy seguro de que así las embarre mil y una vez, ella me amará.

-yo también, mi Bella…


End file.
